


The Republic 理想国

by EaveWhite



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 所谓“窃钩者诛，窃国者侯”，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩进行了一场对话，以下是谈话内容。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Republic 理想国

**Author's Note:**

> 三代的脸，只有很不明显的超蝙和两句BvS的台词

某天，克拉克·肯特按计划去采访超人；布鲁斯·韦恩突发奇想打算视察自己赞助的大楼。  
好巧不巧，两人在正义大厅前相遇。  
“韦恩先生！”依旧是记者先主动伸手，“克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》。”  
韦恩眯起眼上下打量记者，恍然大悟般点点头说：“你是卢瑟宴会上的那个记者？我记得你。”  
“是的先生，您可是稀客。”  
时间尚早，肯特邀请对方先在街边露天咖啡厅落脚。韦恩松开西装纽扣，坐进堆满蓬松坐垫的木椅中。护栏外是行驶有序的车辆，街上行人匆匆错身，人人都只在安静地做自己的事，没有过多的交流。  
“您应该常来看看，”记者说，“聊聊天，大家都喜欢您不是吗。”  
希望不是因为喜欢我毫不在乎我的钱，韦恩在心中闷笑。  
“孩子，你还年轻，不明白我不爱来此地的理由，”韦恩看向不远处的正义大厅，Hall of Justice三个词闪闪发光，“通往正义的道路总是充满崎岖坎坷，绝非康庄坦途。”  
“您比我年长，行过更多的路，何不来教我是什么阻挡了通往正义的道路。”  
肯特真诚地看向对面的贵客说：“现在还早，拜托您一定接受我的询问和请教，可以吗？”  
“当然。”韦恩欣然同意。

肯特：“您坐拥大笔财富，却相当慷慨，是这样吗？”  
韦恩：“我的祖辈是猎人、投机商，靠黑金和房地产起家，积攒财富，然后一代代传到我手上。是的，虽然我也赚取钱财，但必须承认我的绝大部分家产是继承来的。通常，但凡不亲手挣钱的人，多半不贪财。”  
肯特：“您的父亲治愈病人，您却选择治愈一座城，这种行为称得上‘正义’吗？”  
韦恩：“那我们首先就要定义什么叫做‘正义’，肯特。不欺瞒他人是正义吗？不伤害他人是正义吗？有借必还、有恩必报是正义吗？”  
肯特：“我想都是的，韦恩先生，同时正义使得好人不再沉默，坏人畏惧行凶。”  
韦恩：“那我必须要说，我并不正义，因为在哥谭好人始终沉默，而坏人依旧猖獗。当然，话又说回来，既然我们认为有借必还、有恩必报是正义的，如果你发现借钱给你的是惯偷，施恩于你的是罪犯，我们仍需要偿还钱财报答恩情吗？”  
肯特：“确实，如此一来这么做便是不义的。”  
韦恩：“还有，如果你有个朋友在头脑清醒的时候，曾把致命武器交给你；后来他疯了，再跟你要回去，任何人都会说不能还给他。如果还给了他，那倒是不正义的(1)。”  
肯特：“这样的话，欺瞒反倒是正义的，而把整个真情实况告诉疯子倒成为不正义的。”  
韦恩：“所以我们永远找不到永恒的、绝对的正义，它总是相对的。”  
肯特：“那伤害他人呢？说起来，您对哥谭的蝙蝠义警怎么看？显然他既是警察，又是检察官，更是法官，他在伤害人，虽然是坏人，所以他也是不正义的？”  
就像他们第一次见面那样，记者永远尖锐、直接，针锋相对。  
韦恩：“我想从来没有人评价蝙蝠侠是什么正义使者，他一直是一个罪犯不是吗？”  
肯特：“如果不伤人便是正义的，先生，那我更疑惑了。如果这个人是一个穷凶极恶的罪犯，我们也不能杀他吗。”  
韦恩：“不杀他固然是愚蠢的，但是我们要清楚一件事——谁有资格审判他并判处死刑，显然并不是我们。似乎一个全知全能的神可以洞悉一切作出最正确的判决，但很遗憾我不这样认为。如果真有一个形而上学的‘神’存在，他只会冷眼旁观人类诞生、死亡、杀戮、救赎，为什么？因为他既非正义亦非不正义，他不在乎。”  
韦恩抚摸花盆里一片嫩叶说：“你会在乎现在脚下一只蚂蚁的生死吗？你会在乎这片叶子的剥落会造成什么样的影响吗？”  
肯特：“如果不杀了他，韦恩先生，难道在他又造成了更多伤害后我们依旧冷眼旁观？这同样也是不正义的。”  
韦恩：“是的，是的。这位罪犯之所以是罪犯，因为他伤害他人是不正义的行为。但我们也要意识到，除了极少数天生的反社会，我不知道你跑社会版块时采访过多少犯人，大多数犯罪分子都是昨日的子女和今日的父母与爱人。可能是因为目睹亲人受到伤害，抑或是受到来自他人的伤害，他们归咎于过去的伤害——这是天性，人们总要找借口不是——于是走上非正义的道路。”  
肯特：“那蝙蝠侠呢？据我们所知他幼年目睹双亲被杀害，自己侥幸活下来，他似乎并没有堕落......嗯，也不能这么说，他似乎选择用自己的方式处理哥谭，他很暴力，但他并没有按照您的理论成为一个疯狂报复社会的精神病杀人犯。”  
韦恩：“所以蝙蝠侠只有一个，肯特，而且我必须纠正一点，我觉得他和精神病没有什么区别。”  
肯特：“那您的意思是，今日我用正义的手段杀死一个不正义的人，会使他的孩子受到伤害，在未来，他的孩子便会走上不义的陌路，除非这个孩子内心和蝙蝠侠一样强大？”  
韦恩：“我的意思是伤害已经造成了，无论如何总会有人受到影响，所以犯罪才会像野草一般无法根除。今日你借‘正义’杀死一个‘不正义’的人，明日你会控制得住自己不伤害一个‘中立’的人，或者更甚，一个‘正义’的人吗？毕竟......”  
肯特：“毕竟理智与疯狂之间，只有一条细细的红线。”  
韦恩：“你看，所以我说通往正义的道路总是坎坷的。”  
肯特：“照您这么说，伤害他人总归是不正义的。”  
韦恩：“正是如此。”

肯特绷得笔直的肩膀突然垮下来，他看起来疲惫、纠结、欲言又止，这显然和他一开始想的不太一样。韦恩耐心地等他开口，过了一会，肯特说：“真是难以置信，韦恩先生，您的看法非常独特，也对我很有启发。但您知道，在大都会，我们的角度总会有些不同。”  
“噢——”韦恩嘟哝了一声，放松地倒在椅背上。他想起来了，是因为超人的原因，大都会的人总有一种天真的、早被哥谭人放弃的幻想。他先竖起手指晃了几圈四周：“明日之城，”接着指向对面，“和昨日之人(2)。”  
“天啊先生，”肯特缩起肩膀仿佛想把自己埋进坐垫中，“我没有想说哥谭不好的意思，她也正重现昨日的辉煌不是吗？”  
咖啡这时候被端上来，肯特松了口气，连忙坐直并且希望这种奶咖能合韦恩的胃口。  
但韦恩看起来并不介意，他告诉肯特：“我的管家为了使我放弃咖啡早点入睡，做得比这难喝多了。”  
记者又一次坐直身体，端正神色告诉对面已经全然放松的富豪：“抱歉先生，刚刚说的简直让我晕头转向，不过，不管怎么说，我始终认为帮助友人，伤害敌人是正义的。”  
似乎一切又回到起点，但韦恩并没有面露愠色，或者是不耐烦。他小声叹了口气，偏偏头示意自己在听。

韦恩：“那谁是你的友人，是与你同行的，还是真的好人？谁又是你的敌人，是与你对立的，还是真正的坏人？”  
肯特：“那还用说，一个正义的人自然与好人为伍，与坏人为敌。看看正义联盟，韦恩先生，正如它的名字，共同的愿景聚合他们，使他们友好、和谐，不是吗？”  
韦恩：“如果一个好人选择不与正义联盟为伍，那他是正义联盟的敌人吗？肯特，照你说的，伤害一个好人也会是正义的，对不对。”  
肯特：“你把我弄糊涂了了先生，伤害一个好人当然是不正义的。但如果他是一个真正的好人，为什么会不愿与正义联盟为伍？他们有超人，有神奇女侠，男性与女性至强至善至美的化身。不会有人不喜欢善与美的。”  
韦恩：“为什么一定要喜欢，肯特？不是所有人都喜欢人上人(3)，没有谁能强迫谁必须接受什么东西。团结、友善和谐的事物，不义也会使得他们分裂、仇恨与斗争。永远没有永恒的正义。”  
肯特：“那政府呢？”  
韦恩：“什么？”  
肯特：“一个国家的政府，先生，人必须接受他的政府。一个民选的政府和领导者，无论在外人看来有多疯狂，终归是符合自己国家的利益。他会制定法律明确告诉大家谁不遵循，谁便是不正义的。不会有人反对吧，毕竟领导者是自己选出来的。”  
韦恩：“当然，如果不能为了公民的利益与正义，公民也不会选他上台。”  
肯特：“既然如此，当这个‘领导者’换成超人时，为什么您会不满意？难道‘独裁官’不是选出来的吗(4)？”  
韦恩：“他是民选的吗？他是自封的。”  
肯特：“恐怕大多数人不会这样想。”  
韦恩：“因为大多数人是沉默的，就算不沉默，你也会因为渺小耳听不见他们的声音。”  
肯特：“您总说‘超人越界了，一切开始高尚、正当的行为，最后都会滑向深渊’等等，可您连一个等的机会都没有给他。您没有想过，也许情况会不一样。”  
韦恩：“我在想，按你说的，能够使法律得到有效执行便是正义，对吧。”  
肯特：“是的。”  
韦恩：“先不管超人，就说一般的领导者，他会犯错不是？”  
肯特：“人都会犯错，他们当然也避免不了。”  
韦恩：“那么他们立法的时候，会不会有些法立错了？”  
肯特：“有可能会。”  
韦恩：“那照你这个道理，立对的法被遵守是正义，同样立错的法被遵守也是正义了。”  
韦恩摊开手捋平领带，突然间他似乎想明白了：“或者你想说——你一直想强调——超人不会犯错，他的所行所举均是正义。”  
肯特：“不止是我，是大家。大家都认为他是神，而神从不犯错。”  
韦恩：“天啊，肯特。首先我不认为超人是神，你见过哪一个信仰里的神拥有一颗凡人的心脏。其次，这叫崇拜强权，也就是说你会下意识认同权威，认为比你强的人所做的是正确，进而——按照我们所谈论的主题——觉得他做出的是正义的事。”  
肯特：“难道超人的出发点不是正义吗？恶有恶报不就是在伸张正义。”  
韦恩：“你之前说蝙蝠侠‘既是警察，又是检察官，更是法官’，我看超人更是。我们花了十足的力气通过三权分立让政府运转，他一句话就把白宫、国会和最高法院的活全干了。我永远不认为一个‘独裁官’的行为是正义的，肯特。只是在当前阶段，一般人认知里的‘正义’行为恰好符合这位强者的利益。”  
肯特：“但是您看，至少在这里，公民的生命没有被践踏，没有犯罪，就算有，也会得到公平正义的审判，所有人都是安全的。”  
韦恩：“让所有人遵循超人制定的‘正义’从而得到所谓的‘安全’，而不能有其他的想法，这样公平吗？”  
肯特：“韦恩先生，我想我们在讨论正义与非正义，而不是公平与否。”  
韦恩：“那不公平的正义还能称之为正义吗？”

“卡尔，我们已然证明，伤害任何人无论如何总是不正义的。”蝙蝠侠看着眼前昔日之友，今日之敌说。  
“不，不，不！我没有伤害任何人，”超人捂住脑袋嘶吼道，片刻后他抬起头，双目发红，“事实上，没有人再会受到伤害。”  
“那我呢？”蝙蝠侠轻笑一声，“只是你以为的没有人再会受到伤害。当所有人如你所想按部就班、战战兢兢的生活后，你又会怎么办。只可惜争执是天性，你永远不可能消除所有反对的声音，卡尔，我不过是一个引子。总有一天你会陷入崩溃疯狂的深渊，就像脱轨的列车，摆脱缰绳的烈马，那时你所谓的‘正义’又在哪里？”  
“我相信你永远不会看到这一天了，布鲁斯。我差点忘了你只是一介凡人，”超人飞起来，垂目看向黑暗骑士，“而凡人终有一死。”  
他说话，像诅咒，又像是在一锤定音。  
蝙蝠侠没有伟大壮阔的落幕，布鲁斯·韦恩死在平平无奇的晚高峰。  
“我可以等。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> N：  
> （1）“譬如说，你有个朋友在头脑清楚的时候，曾经把武器交给你；假如后来他疯了，再跟你要回去；任何人都会说不能还给他。如果竟还给了他，那倒是不正义的。把整个真情实况告诉疯子也是不正义的。”——《理想国》，柏拉图  
> （2）“我怀念明日之城，和昨日之人。”——《不义联盟·第一年》，卷30  
> （3）overman theory，超人理论  
> （4）独裁官（Dictator），狄克推多，说民选也不对，是在特殊时期由元老院议决授权的


End file.
